- The Only Thing We Have Left -
by MissKitty28
Summary: Takes place a few hours before Dean leaves the Endverse. He's looking for 2014!Cas, and is surprised by what he finds out. This ficlet is meant to be a missing scene of the episode. (Destiel)


**Note** : Many thanks to **haiironoaki** (tumblr) for the help/beta reading :-)

This ficlet is a translation of one of my french fanfictions : " _The Only Thing We Have Left_ " (yup, I didn't change the title).

The inspiration for this ficlet comes from the deleted lines that were supposed to be said by 2014!Cas in the car scene :

" _The only thing that I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other._  
(unadorned sincerity)  
 _If Dean says it's time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in. But then…_  
(smiles easily at Dean)  
 _That's just how I roll_."

I love these lines so much, and I wanted to write a fic in which they were included.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTT**

The night had fallen when Dean decided to get out of the cabin of the future version of himself. He had been going round in circles for a few hours, after the meeting with the crew in which an offensive against Lucifer had been decided. Everybody had to get ready to leave in the middle of the night. Shortly after the reunion, future Dean had left him alone in his cabin, without further consideration. Not a word, not even a look.

What a dick he had become…

Knowing himself, he was pretty sure future Dean wallowed in some random woman's bed he knew there would be no future with.

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath and was surprised by how peaceful the camp seemed to be at the moment. He saw a group of people pass by him, obviously drunk.

His steps instinctively led him to Cas' cabin, who was by far the only person whose presence he enjoyed. Especially more than his own future self's presence.

The cabin was quiet when Dean entered, but the luminosity led him to believe that its occupant was there.

"Cas?" he asked, looking around.

He didn't get any answer and after a few seconds, he went in the direction of the bedroom. A dim light was escaping from the half-opened door.

"Cas?"

He suddenly got scared of what he might find in it, and hoped he wasn't going to surprise the former angel in an orgiastic activity. But it was too late for second thoughts, as he was opening the door.

His eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness of the room, and went wide open in shock when he finally succeed to see what had happened. From all the scenarios his mind had briefly considered, this one was not even in the list.

Cas and the other version of himself's bodies were entangled, apparently naked under the sheets. They had fallen asleep, and an empty bottle of Whisky was carelessly thrown on the floor, next to the bed.

"What the fuck," he finally said in a shocked voice.

He realized he had spoken too loudly when he saw Cas open his eyes and take some time to wake up and process that past Dean was in the room.

"Oh. Hey, Dean," the former angel said in a lazy voice, smiling at the Winchester.

Cas looked at the other Dean, and noted that he was still deeply asleep. He very carefully got out of the bed, and after putting on some clothes, he joined the past version of Dean who was now back in the main room of the cabin, walking back and forth. He had a hand against his mouth, as if he was trying to convince himself that the situation was real.

"What was that?!" Dean asked after Cas closed the door behind him.

Taking the time to emerge from his sleep, Cas stretched his whole body before answering in a very relaxed voice. "What? The fact that we're sleeping together?" He looked at the bedroom's door. "You're a very passionate lover," he answered in a lazy smile.

Dean was holding his face. "So what, we're together now?"

Cas shrugged. "Define 'together'. We're not very much into labels."

"Shit Cas, how… ?" he said in an incredulous voice.

"How did we get to that point?" Cas continued, obviously indifferent to Dean's disturbance.

"Sex, feelings… In an apocalyptic world, you end up understanding that you got no time for hesitations and questions. If you want something, you just go after it. Turns out Dean and I wanted each other."

The Winchester seemed to be uncomfortable, failing to match the nonchalance of his interlocutor. Lots of confused feelings were going through him at the moment, and he didn't know what to think anymore.

"You know, we might have some affairs, here and there, but…" Cas stopped for a second, looking at the closed door of his bedroom again. The expression on his face became contemplative, and a deep melancholy could be read into his eyes. "There's a real loyalty between us. The only thing we have left, Dean and me, is each other."

An expression of realization appeared on Dean's face. For a moment, he seemed to understand. Cas hanged his head, his tone was darker than what Dean was used to.

"If Dean says it's time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in. But then…"

He smiled easily, and his gaze met the Winchester's eyes again.

"… that's just how I roll."


End file.
